Eddsworld: An Eddventure like No Other
by ManOFiction245
Summary: Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord have been chosen by a secret organization to put a stop to a villain's operations. Let's see how well they turn out.
1. Unwilling Recruitment

" _Are you sure this is where they live?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."_

" _All in the same house?"_

" _I've done the research, Michael."_

" _Okay! No need to get up in my face, Joseph."_

" _Whatever. You got the disguises?"_

" _Yes. There're in the back of the truck."_

" _Good. Let's roll out."_

The house in question was the home for four people. Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord. Four boys living together. All of them were doing something. Tord was sleeping, Tom was playing his guitar, Edd was drinking cola, and Matt…

Was having a panic attack.

"MY MIRRORS!" Matt screamed. He ran up to Tord and shook him awake.

"Matt!" Tord groaned. "I was dreaming about-"

"I LOST MY MIRRORS! INCLUDING THE MAGIC ONE!"

"Wait?" Edd asked. "You rebuilt that mirror after a sword came out of it?"

"Yes," Matt bluntly replied. He sadly stared out the window. Tom heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.

The two men standing there had a bag.

"Hello, we are from the mirror company," One of them said. "We are here to supply you with mirrors."

Matt smiled with joy.

"Okay, make this quick," Tord said. Suddenly, his eyes became crossed. He turned to Edd.

"Uhh… you have four heads," Tord mumbled before passing out. Edd picked him up in fear and confusion. He had a dopey grin and there was a dart in his forehead.

"RUN AWAY!" Edd shrieked. The three ran all over the house. Matt jumped into a fridge.

"Hello, people! Your saviour has returned to hide away!" Matt announced. One of the men opened up the fridge and tranquilized.

"Hey… I have hands growing out of my feet," Matt moaned, before passing out. Edd quickly hid underneath his bed.

"Phew, I should be safe," Edd sighed in relief. Suddenly, he felt a twinge in his torso.

"Heh heh… birds are really small up close," Edd laughed as he collapsed. Tom stared in fear.

"I'm the last one left, Susan and Steve," Tom whispered. "I need to escape!" He crawled up the chimney. The two men walked up to each other.

"Where did he go?" Tom heard. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, he slipped and fell down, covering himself and the two in soot.

"Hi," Tom mumbled. He was promptly tranquilized and mumbled something about shoe shopping before passing out. They rounded up all of the group and put them in the truck.

"Let's hope there're okay with this."


	2. Wakey, Wakey, Time for Training

Darkness. That was all Edd saw. His eyes were shut. He opened them. He was in a dark room with a single light.

"Ugh, my head hurts," Edd groaned. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He looked at his arms and legs. They were tied to a chair. He looked around him. His friends were also tied up.

"Where are we?" Tom asked. Suddenly, the two men walked over to them. They were wearing tuxedos.

"Hello, my name is Joseph, and this is Michael," The first one said.

"Sup," Michael said. Edd growled.

"Let us go, before I break your arms!" Tord screamed.

"Calm down," Another voice said. Another man walked in. He wore sunglasses.

"My name is Alfred," The man said. "My two men captured you after taking your mirrors."

"That was you!?" Matt shrieked.

"Calm down, we meant to give them back, but someone took them," Alfred explained. "Anyways, we have brought you here to help us."

"With what?" Edd asked. Alfred sighed.

"You see, we are a secret organization without a name, dedicated to helping people around the world. However, The Mastermind has captured most of our agents."

"The Mastermind?" Tom asked.

"He's a secret villain. Anyways we chose you four for a number of reasons involving your ablities. Killing a bunch of clones, Tom, Matt and Edd stealing an alien spaceship and Tord going around the world just to find Edd, just to name a few. So, if you help us, we'll pay you handsomely" Alfred explained.

"I like the sounds of that," Matt said. They were untied. Joseph and Michael gave them some gadgets.

"What are these?" Tord asked.

"The gadgets you'll need," Michael explained. He pointed to the training room and the four walked in.

Little did they know, they were being watched…

 _The Mastermind's Lair_

A man walked down the hallway. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, with a scar behind it. His name was Liam. He walked through the testing chambers, weapon makers and statues of The Mastermind's throne. They were so shiny, he could see his reflection in them. He walked over to a dark room with computer screens everywhere. The Mastermind was sitting in his throne and staring at the screen, not being able to be seen.

"Hello, Liam," The Mastermind spoke. His voice was garbled and distorted. Liam kneeled.

"Mastermind, the unnamed agency has recruited four men to help them! They seem to be formidable," Liam explained.

"Interesting," The Mastermind mumbled, scratching his chin. "Alert General Noot Noot."

"Yes, sir," Liam announced. He ran away. The Mastermind kicked back his feet and relaxed.

 _Author's Note: This fanfic takes place in an alternate dimension where Tord never left. (Speaking of which, I wish the best for Tord.)_

 _Also, the reason this chapter was uploaded so quick was because of reasons._


	3. First Mission

Training was over. It had taken over two hours for them to get ready. They had just been assigned their roles. Edd would be the leader, making all the decisions. Tom was the long-range fighter with guns (Tord wasn't too happy about this). Matt had some strength-enhancing gauntlets, making him the muscle. Tord had some high-tech gadgets and was the strategist and brains of the group. They were even given the name of the Cola Squadron, requested by Edd.

"We hope you do a good job," Alfred said, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry. We will," Edd replied.

"What do you even know about The Mastermind?" Tom asked.

"He's evil and he exists," Alfred responded. Suddenly, Michael and Joseph turned on a computer screen.

"Two people working for The Mastermind have been stealing some materials and resources, with plans to send them back to The Mastermind's lair," Joseph explained.

"They were last spotted around the city centre," Michael continued.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," Tord grumbled. They stood up and walked away.

"I hope they don't die," Alfred sighed.

 _City Centre_

"Alright Larry, drop the crate," The man ordered. Larry rolled his remaining eye and dropped it into the truck.

"Perfect!" Bing laughed. "Soon, The Mastermind will have the pieces and the supplies to make his H.Z.R! HAHAHA!"

"We should be quieter. The agency could find us and arrest us," Larry whispered.

"Whatever let's just drive," Bing groaned. They quickly closed the trunk, got into the front seats and drove off.

Little did they know that the Cola Squadron were watching them.

"Was that the evil director that made clones of us?" Matt asked.

"Looks like it," Edd said. "Alright, let's roll out."

They did. Literally. They stood up and Tom shot the wheel of the truck. It slowed to a halt. Bing and Larry got out of the truck.

"Goddamnit! Larry, get the spare tire!" Bing yelled. Larry nodded and compiled. Suddenly, Larry was tasered and he fell to the ground. Tord was the culprit.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Bing asked.

"We're here to arrest you," Tom said.

"Well, uh… smoke bomb!" Bing exclaimed. He threw one down and smoke covered them. Quickly, Bing replaced the tire, got Larry and began to start the car before the smoke died down.

"Oh no you don't!" Edd yelled. He jumped onto the truck's roof as it sped off. Edd quickly cut a hole in the ceiling. One of his coke cans fell onto Larry's lap. Larry woke up and stared at the can. Edd growled and jumped in, stomping on Larry's head. This caused Bing to panic and he crashed. The rest of the Cola Squadron ran up to the wreck. Larry walked out of the car.

"You think you've won? Well, I have some tricks up my sleeves. Clones! They're the only ones left since the rest were brutally slaughtered by you," Bing gloated, rubbing his hands. He opened the back of the truck…

And four clones stepped out. A poorly-drawn Tom clone, a Matt clone with a realistic head, a combination of them all and a Tord clone with Matt's chin and a lack of eyes.

"Attack!" Bing ordered. The clones ran to battle. Matt quickly punched Realistic Matt in the chest and threw him into the building. Realistic Matt stood up and shot Matt with a laser. Edd climbed out of the car and was assaulted by Tomatoredd. He got up and jammed a conveniently placed metal spike into his chin.

"Why are you so poorly made?" Tom asked Scribble Tom. Scribble Tom whacked Tom in the crotch with a golf club. Tom screamed and quickly shot Scribble Tom in the leg. Tord was wrestling with Broken Tord. The latter overpowered him and threw him to the ground.

"Ugh, impressive," Tord groaned. He quickly whipped out a flinger. It sent Broken Tord flying. The four clones pulled out some strange devices. They suddenly fused into a monster.

"Well that's just stupid," Edd snarked. The monster swiped at them. Edd pulled out his bomb disguised as a coke can and he threw it. The monster simply smacked it out of the way. Edd quickly attempted to stab it in the shin. His knife broke.

"Oh no," Edd squeaked before he was sent flying. Matt suddenly grabbed the monster by the tail. He quickly began spinning it around. He threw it into a few barrels. Matt continued punching it. The monster suddenly breathed fire. Matt screamed and ran. Unfortunately, the barrels were full of gasoline…

Needless to say, the monster exploded.

"Okay, okay! We surrender! We'll redeem ourselves. We'll even give you the map to a secret lair!" Bing pleaded. He and Larry ran for the hills.

"Let's go then," Tom said. They walked away.

In a destroyed forest, a penguin's wristwatch beeped. It showed a message:

 _AGENCY FOUND NEW AGENTS. REPORT TO SECRET SECONDARY BASE._

The penguin dashed off.

 _R.I.P Monster. I cry every time. Also, if you were looking for a training montage, I'm sorry. :v_


End file.
